The threat
by Heavyinmysheets
Summary: When Tegan and Sara take a break from touring, phone calls become quite a necessity.


The muffled ringing became more clear with each passing tinker as my eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking out the darkness, my hands shuffled through the blankets for the source. The light of the screen pierced the black as I squinted to get a good look at the screen. My heart thudded against my chest at the name. I clumsily unlocked the phone and held it up to my ear. "Tegan?" I scratched through the silence. "Hey Sar, did I wake you?" My entire being melted at the sound of my sisters voice carrying through the speaker and any hope I had of being irritated at her for waking me up, was gone. "Oh no", I teased, "All normal people are awake atl" I pulled the phone from my ear, glancing at the clock at the top of the screen. "Three thirty in the morning". I stifled a yawn, pulling the blanket higher up to my neck. "I'm sorry. I just. I needed to talk to you. I miss you." She spoke, her voice heavy with liquor stained tones.

Since the end of touring and Tegan and I had gone our separate ways, these calls were our only steady source of reconnection. Visiting too frequently, Tegan thought, was suspicious. "I missed you too babe. So much." Though we had spoken just this morning, my words were still true. I had missed her.

"Sara. You know what I need." Her voice drenched in sultry tones, sending a small shiver through my entire frame. "I don't think I do" I spoke a bit louder now. My confidence wavered in most areas, but this wasn't one of them. "I want you to fuck yourself for me". I groaned at her words, my hips mindlessly bucking against the air. "Mm. Fuck." My breathing had increased and even with my voice lowered, I knew she could hear me. Sliding my right hand across my side, I dug my nails in to my rib cage. I let out a whimper and I could hear a low moan escape her lips. My fingertips tugged at my nipple-pinching and pulling the tender flesh. I heard Tegan's breathing becoming more ragged. "Fuck Sara. I wish I could feel how wet you are." Her words send waves of heat straight my core. I squeezed my thighs together, somehow hoping to gain some relief from the fire burning between my thighs. Trailing my hand down my stomach, I stopped just under the edge of my pajama pants. "Tegan" my voice was husky "I want you to fuck yourself with me". I heard her exhale a string of curse words with an unsteady pulse in her voice. Her moaning cut through the low hum, eliciting a "fuck" from my own lips. Dipping my fingers in to my own wetness, I traced my clit-teasing myself. I bit my lip, groaning from the contact-my own juices swirling around my sensitive skin. I pushed a finger inside myself, curling up and massaging the spot that drove my body crazy. My moans were growing louder and I could hear Tegan's voice shuddering in response, "Shit. Sara. I want you to fuck yourself. Hard. I want to hear how wet your pussy is."  
My hips thrusted towards my already drenched finger as I added a second, whimpering as I stretched myself. I worked my fingers in and out of myself, my juices coating my fingers and running my leg. I knew she could hear me. I knew she could hear the sounds of fingers slamming in to my wetness. Her moans had grown louder-her whimpers slid in to my ear burning straight to the aching heat of my center. I knew I was getting close. "Tegan" I moaned in to the dark air, "Baby, I'm so fucking close". I moved my fingers back up to my throbbing clit, dragging my fingertips in zig zags. My whole body shifting upwards-my legs starting to jerk. Sliding back in to myself, I rode my fingers. My thumb on my clit, my hips thrusting the air. My fingers pumping rhythmically in and out of my pussy. I could feel my walls start to tighten. "Fuck. Tegan." My moans had turned to screams and I could hear my name sliding off Tegan's lips. It was enough to send me over the edge. My body jerked and shook. My legs dragging the blankets with them as they curled upwards. My other hand gripping the sheets as I rode out my orgasm. I heard Tegan's moans even in to an unsteady breathing-matching my own. "Mmm. Fuck." Tegan's voice had lowered to a subdued growl. A slack grin plastered on to my face. "I love hearing you cum" my own voice was raspy-my throat dry. "Sorry I woke you up. I won't do it again." Tegan's voice was sleepy and playful. The alcohol still floating in her words. I laughed slightly, my eyes already closed. "Is that a promise? Or a threat?"


End file.
